Young and Old Arthur
by Eldorian66
Summary: Ten year old Arthur is sent ten years into the future to meets his future self. Will he like what he will become. This is making Merlin is very confused!


_In a time of myth and a time of magic; the destiny of a kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name MERLIN. _

Chapter 1

Wart looked out at the city through the glass window in his room. Leaning up against it as if to join the people below. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Enter," He called craning his neck to see the visitor. Wart rarely got visitors; his father was so overly protective of him. Every time someone knocked on that door his heart leaped at the thought of a true friend greeting him there. But like always it was just his manservant Sidney.

"Your father has requested your presence at dinner." Sidney was a crotchety old man in his late fifties. Wart despised him and longed for the days when he could have a manservant in his own age group.

"I'm coming," Wart said stretching and walking out the door.

Down in the main hall was where he and his father ate dinner. Today however they ate in the court room.

"Arthur!" His father said eyeing him, "You remember Morgana. Don't you?" Next to Uther was a young girl about his own age.

"I remember. Her father died. You told me." Wart said dismissively as he dug into his fruit and ham.

"Yes well…She will be staying with us." Uther said kindly.

"For how long?" Wart demanded.

"For Forever Arthur," the King sighed stroking his chin.

Both children groaned, "Forever is a very long time father!" Wart moaned.

"I know! But you too will like each other. She will be like your sister."

"Your majesty? Some merchants are here to see you," Sidney said with distaste and loathing. Wart would get rid of him—soon.

"Ah thank you Sidney! Children I will return in a moment." After the king left there was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"I hope I won't be too much of a burden," Morgana whispered.

"I am sure if you remember your manners you will be a pleasure to have around," Wart said trying to comfort her.

"Thank you Arthur." Suddenly there was a great noise from the court yard.

"What was that?" Wart wondered aloud. Morgana shrugged and looked frightened, "I'll be right back Morgana." He watched as she nodded. Wart leaped down from his chair and ran to the court yard.

At first he saw nothing out of the norm but suddenly an old woman in black robes appeared, "Hello my sweet prince. Come to seek your fortune?"

"No," Wart said, "I heard a noise and came to see what it was…was it you?"

"Oh no my sweet! It was your future calling through the portal." She gestured to air beside her. It was blue like water and thick to but not very big. It sat vertically in the air unlike real water would.

"You…use magic," Wart mumbled. He had to get his father.

"Don't be silly my prince. I heard a noise too and when I saw this portal I knew it must be your future. Don't you want to know what life is like when you're older? When you're wiser?"

"Well I suppose…" Wart began.

"All you have to do is step through it and all will be revealed!" He was very tempted to try but his father would be furious.

"Your highness! Your father wishes you to come back to supper." Sidney shouted from a balcony above. _Not this time Sid._ With a cry of triumph Wart leaped through the magic portal into black night.

10yrs later give or take a day

Merlin awoke to the sun beating on his face. He was late again…Arthur was going to kill him. He sighed and pushed the covers off his thin body.

"Merlin!" a voice called from below his chambers. It was probably Gaius. Then the boy wizards remembered his mentor was dead…killed by Morgana. Arthur thought it was an accident but Merlin knew better.

"I will not call again Merlin!" The new physician Bill yelled.

"I'm coming!" He retorted loudly, "I'm coming!" Pushing aside the feeling of tears and sadness Merlin quickly dressed. When he came down stairs he saw that Bill had poured his porridge.

"Sorry it's a wee bit runny. I didn't have time to properly prepare it."

"It's fine…thank you but I'm not hungry…not today anyway."

Bill made a sound of disgust, "Ye have to eat somethin'!"

"I'll see you later Bill," Merlin mumbled racing out the door.

Merlin walked almost all the way to Arthur's chambers when he heard a noise. It sounded like someone was crying.

"Hello? Who's there?" Merlin called out, "Are you hurt?"

"Lose your pet again Merlin?"

Merlin whorled around to see Myra a serving wench for the king. Uther had hired her when his last wench Gretchen died.

"Oh!" Merlin clutched his chest, "Myra you scared me."

"Sorry." She giggled and then became serious, "What's wrong?"

"Help! Won't someone please help me?" It was the voice of a young boy.

"Did you hear that?" Merlin asked Myra looking concerned.

"Yes. Let's go look for the poor boy." She fled to the steps and ran down them. Merlin followed but was cautious. He didn't need another Mordred.


End file.
